


(PODFIC)  A Man in Glasses

by Juniper11



Series: Blue [10]
Category: Justice League, Naruto
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: There was just something about a man in glasses...even if he was annoying.





	

For those of you on the go...why not?

Song: _Misty Blue_ by Dorothy Moore

 

[A Man in Glasses mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ni5z65c1ooeymyt/Man_in_Glasses.mp3)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
